a. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally relates to structures, and more particularly to folding sheds.
b. Background Art
Sheds have many practical uses, including providing storage space for tools or equipment or shelter for people or animals. However, when not being used, a shed may undesirably occupy space. Further, it may be difficult to transport an assembled shed to a site or move it to another site because of the space occupied by it. This may be solved by transporting the shed in unassembled components. This solution, however, requires the shed to be assembled at the site and/or disassembled and reassembled.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved shed.